Nikki and Victors Day at Newman
by NiktorFan95
Summary: They go to Newman, something happens that turns the bad, ito the good.


Nikki grabs her watch and looks at it she yawns and says to herself "Hmm 9:30". Victor says "What?". "Oh, nothing darling, I was just looking at my watch to see the time" Nikki says, drowsily talking because she's still not awake. Victor says with a smile "So how did you sleep?" Nikki replies just as happy as Victor "Well, being that your happy and smiling, I'd say the same if not better than you!" Victor says "I'm very glad that your happy my darling. I don't want to spoil this perfect moment, but I have to go to Newman today, I can't miss two days in a row, you know that better than anybody!" "Oh, Victor do you have to?" Nikki says upset at the reality. Victor says "You can go with me, and I can take you to lunch? It'll be fun my darling" Nikki says "Um, I really didn't want to go anywhere today. But to spend time with you, if it means going to Newman…alright" "You won't be sorry you came, I promise you!" Nikki says with a smile "Oh what, is this just a ploy to go there and theirs one of those bigger than life Victor Newman events?" Victor plays along "Well I don't know, you'll have to go to find out!" So Nikki agrees and heads over to her closet and picks out two outfits and asks Victor "Hmmm, which one?" Victor says "Which one do you like better? Personally the one that is more revealing is the one I like" Nikki laughs and says "Oh, then that would be this one!" She heads to the bathroom to put it on. While she is getting dressed, Victor gets in one of his suits. Nikki comes out of the bathroom and Victor says "When we get to Newman and we are behind closed doors, I wonder how long that will last on you" Nikki says "I hope not very long at all" They laugh and go downstairs. They get their coats on and head towards the door as Victor says "My darling, I love you" Nikki says "I love you, too!" In the car, they hear on the radio "Sever weather is in effect for Genoa county and main stream Genoa City. The weather forecast calls for heavy thunderstorms throughout the area. Look for severe power outages…" Victor turns it off and notices it is staring to drizzle. "Well, looks like it is taking effect, we better get there quickly before the roads get bad". By the time they get to Newman, its noon. As they approach his office he says "Wait here, I have to make sure the surprise is ready." Nikki agrees and Victor after making sure everything was fine, tells her to proceed. She goes in and there's a huge lunch, dimmed lights and Victor says "Well, does this get the Nikki Newman seal of approval?" Nikki says "Oh my god! Victor this is wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! I love it, I love you" She hugs Victor and gives him a huge kiss. They head over to the table and Victor pulls out Nikki's chair. "Thank you" Nikki says. "Your welcome" Victor adds "Do you want steak or lobster"? "Um" She starts to say Then Victor says "Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot that you were allergic to lobster! Well then, uh, is steak okay?" Nikki says "It's okay; I heard steak and didn't even listen to whatever else you said!" Victor laughs and they eat. During dinner, Victor asks Nikki how her food is. "Oh, darling it's great! How is your food?" Nikki says. Victor says his food is fine. They finish eating and Nikki gets up. She walks over to Victor, sits in his lap and says "You know, this plan of yours is pretty sexy, only a real man can pull this whole thing off!" She wraps her arms around him and says "I love you, thank you for making me so happy!" He says "Well, a man can only be a man when in his arms there is a sexy woman." Nikki laughs and says "Oh yeah…well this is how sexy I can be" He teases her "You think I didn't know you were sexy?" She laughs and unzips her dress. Under it is lingere. Victor says "Wow!" Nikki asks "Wow what?" He says "Wow as in, you are too beautiful for words". Nikki laughs and kisses him. Victor says "You know I wasn't planning this that's why I have a meeting in 20 minutes; I thought we would be done eating by now, and I could go" Nikki says "Well in the words of The Great Victor Newman 'I don't give a damn'"! Victor laughs and says "You are too bad" He kisses her neck and unzips her lingere. He takes her over to the couch and the two of them make love.

20 minutes later…

*Knock knock knock* "Hey dad I…" Nick says as he opens the door and stops as he sees his parents "Oh, um…when you said you needed an hour for lunch I didn't think this was what you were planning, so I stopped in a few minutes early. I'm gonna go now" Nikki says embarrassed "Oh Nicholas calm down, its fine. I'm just going to go get dressed and I will be back" Nikki goes up the mini steps behind the wall and gets dressed. Victor says as Nikki walks down the steps "Okay, um I'm going to go get dressed now, you talk to your mother". Nick can't look at Nikki and says looking all around the room but at her "So how are you?" Nikki gets frustrated "Oh Nicholas! Stop! You can't even look at me! Is this that big of a deal? No, it's not. So stop it!" Nick says "Okay, I'm sorry mom, it's just I'm not that used to it anymore, you guys haven't been in love in 2 years, it's going to take time for me to get used to again I guess" "Okay, that's fine". I have to leave anyway; I can't be in here during a meeting." "Alright mom! Love you" Nick says to Nikki as she walks to the door and leaves. Victor walks back in "Well now!" He says laughing "I had one of you, both of you, and now I'm back to one of you! Where did your mother go off to?" "She left" Nick says. Other people head in and the meeting begins. After about an hour, Nikki knocks at the door. She pokes her head in. She sees the meeting is over and starts to head in. She feels someone grab her from behind and yelps. Victor says "Shhh! It's just me" He says putting his hand over her mouth. She says relieved "Oh, Victor! You scared the life out of me!" He says "Oh Nikki, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you that badly!" She says its okay and they head into the office. "So what were you doing?" Nikki asks. "What do you mean what was I doing?" Victor asks confused. "Oh, grabbing me from behind like that." "Because I love to hold you!" He says. He continues "Lets go home!". They grab their coats and head to the elevator. They go in. Halfway down the elevator stops. It gets dark and they are stuck. "Oh no! I hate dark!" Nikki exclaims as she grabs hold of Victor. The backup generator turns on and they have light, dim light, but are still stuck. "Oh thank god! I thought we would be in darkness!" Nikki says. "Victor says "This dam storm couldn't have waited any longer, could it!" Nikki says "Oh its okay! Besides, were all alone" Victor laughs as Nikki kisses him. They get interrupted when the elevator operator chimes in "Mr. Newman, are you okay?" Victor answers "Yes, I have Nikki in here with me, too". The operator continues "Well there is at the least a 45 minute wait before we can get the power on and you out of here". Victor sighs and says "That's alright". The operator leaves and Nikki says "All alone in an elevator, with you…for 45 minutes…I think I can make good use out of this". Victor says "Come here" He kisses her then kisses her neck. He takes off her shirt and she takes off his shirt and tie. The two of them make love. They lay there for about 10 minutes afterward, in each other's arms, laying on their clothes and their coats covering them. "Wow, that was incredible!" Victor says smiling. Nikki says "Oh, so I guess you're happy?" They laugh and kiss. A few more minutes pass and Nikki says "It's been about a half an hour, just as precaution, if they get us out early, we should get dressed". Victor says "Uh, what if I don't want to?" Nikki laughs and gets up and throws his shirt at him. Right after they are dressed, the operator turns on again "Mr. Newman, are you okay, brace yourself, we may drop a few floors before the elevator goes down smoothly". Victor says alright, as Nikki holds him. They end up going down alright and step out. They get in there car and go home, happy and holding hands.


End file.
